When The Truth Comes Out
by calitabbyangel
Summary: Sequel to No Matter What Happens...I'll Always Love You. It's JaSam, CarSon and GreenLeo obviously AMC crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When The Truth Comes Out

**Rating:** PG13

**Story Notes:** Sequel to No Matter What Happens, I'll Always Love You. This story is set 13 years later. Sam and Jason have three kids, including Melanie. Melanie is 14, almost 15. They have a son, Tyler who is 10 and another daughter, Lila who is 7. Jamie (the dog) died four years ago.

**Other Character Information: **Greenlee and Leo got married and now have twin girls, Macie and Jessica who are 8. Carly and Sonny have two boys, Micheal, 10, and Morgan, 5.

Chapter One

"Lila Evelyn Morgan. I swear if you don't get your butt out of that bed, I'll..." Jason warned as he tried to wake his seven year old daughter up for school.

"Jase, hunny, let me get her," Sam smiled as she walked past him into Lila's room.

Jason watched his wife as she made her way to the little girl's bed and said, "Baby Doll, you have to get up. Otherwise Mommy might have to send in the tickle monster."

They heard Lila giggle. Sam looked to Jason. He nodded, smiling, as he walked into the room again and began to tickle his daughter's sides.

Lila began to giggle crazily as she tried to say, "Daddy, stop! Daddy!"

Jason laughed as he stopped tickling her and turned towards Sam.

"Uh huh Mr. Morgan. You come near me, I'll scream!" Sam laughed.

"Do it Daddy!" Lila laughed.

Before Jason could get a hold of Sam, Melanie stood in the doorway, "Mom! Dad! Tyler won't get out of my room."

Sam looked back at Jason, "He's your son. You deal with it while I get breakfast made."

Jason smiled as he kissed his wife and both of them laughed as they heard Melanie and Lila say, "Eww! Gross!"

Sam pulled away and pushed Jason out of the room and watched as he walked towards Melanie's room.

"So Mellie, Lila, what do you girls want for breakfast?" Sam asked her daughters as she made her way to the bed and Melanie walked over and sat next to her, watching Lila go through her closet.

"Pancakes!" The girls said in unison. Then before Sam could reply, Lila chimed in, "What about Daddy and Tyler? They don't like pancakes."

Sam laughed, "Well, they can make their own breakfast now can't they?"

All the girls laughed.

"I swear, you're as stubborn as your mother," Jason laughed as he led Tyler into his room.

"Mom says I get it from you Dad," Tyler said.

Jason shrugged, "She doesn't know what she's talking about then."

Tyler laughed as he turned to his dresser and watched as his father left.

30 minutes later, everyone was downstairs and ready to go to work and school.

"Okay, ya'll got everything you need?" Sam asked her children.

The kids all nodded.

"Then let's get going," Jason said as he opened the door and bent down to give his wife a kiss on the lips.

Melanie and Sam walked towards Sam's car. Before Sam got into the car, she called Jason's name and as he turned around from getting Lila and Tyler settled in his truck, she blew him a kiss and got into her car and closed the door, on her way to take Melanie to High School. Jason smiled at her, still not believing that even after 13 years of marriage, he loved her more and more with each passing day. He then got in his truck and headed to Lila and Tyler's Elementary School.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Hey Greens, do you know where Brenton's stuffed dinosaur went?" Carly asked Greenlee as they tried to settle the daycare kids down for a movie.

Greenlee shook her head, "Sorry Carly I have no idea."

As they looked for the little boy's toy, Sam walked into the room and started 'The Little Mermaid' for the young children. After the movie had started and Brenton's toy was found and given to him, the girls settled down on the floor next to the kids.

Sam had started the daycare center two years after Jason and her got married. She had loved the idea of being able to take Melanie to work with her and Jason thought it was a great idea too. After Sam had bought the building she wanted for the center, she asked Greenlee and Carly if they had wanted to help her with it. They happily agreed and in no time the daycare was up and running.

Melanie sat outside of the school with her friend Kelsey as they talked about the Language Arts project.

"This is so lame," complained Kelsey, "I mean honestly, having to write about our family, that's...that's just wrong."

Melanie laughed, "Come on Kels. It shouldn't be that bad. At least it's not due for like what, a month?"

Kelsey looked at her, "Yeah true. Lucky you, it won't be hard for you to write the stupid essay. You've got an interesting family. You're mom has her own daycare center, not to mention an amazing singing voice that all of Port Charles knows about. That father of yours owns a coffee business. You're brother and sister are just so adorably cute. Then you've got Carly, Sonny, Greenlee and Leo. Plus their kids."

Melanie smiled, she did have a great family, "Okay, so I guess I have an easy essay."

"Easy? Well duh! You could probably write 20 pages on you're family," Kelsey said, laughing

"Come on Kels, lunch is almost over," Melanie said as she and Kelsey walked back into the building.

"Hey Carly, is Sam around?" Jason asked as he walked over to Carly who was outside in the play yard with the kids.

"Yeah, she's in the nursery with the new baby, Hope Bailey, I think is her name," Carly replied.

Jason nodded, "Thanks Carly."

He walked back inside and towards the nursery. He heard singing and stopped. It was unmistakably Sam's voice. She was singing 'Rock a Bye Baby'. Jason walked to the door and stood in the doorway watching her rock the baby back and forth, just as she had done with Melanie, Tyler and Lila so many times.

Sam knew Jason was there. She could always tell when he was near, but that didn't stop her until she saw that the baby in her arms was asleep. She carefully lied the sleeping child in the cradle and turned to look at Jason, "Hey."

Jason smiled as he walked over to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered, "Hi. Carly told me you were in here."

Sam smiled as she grabbed Jason's hand and led him out of the room, to keep from waking the baby up, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"See Sam, that's the thing, I own the business. And as the owner, I am free to leave when I damn well please," Jason laughed as he bent down to kiss Sam again.

The kiss quickly turned from innocent to passionate. It was all Sam could do not to keep kissing him, even after13 years, his kiss was just as pleasurable as it was from the first time they kissed so long ago.

Sam pulled away, "Jason. I think you're forgetting that I own a daycare center and there are a lot of little kids."

"It's not like they'd know what a kiss was Sam," Jason whined.

Sam shook her head, smiling, "Seriously Morgan. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and see what you're up to," Jason said, innocently.

"Yeah sure. Like you don't want something else," Sam laughed.

Jason shrugged and was about to reply when a cry came from outside. Sam immediately ran out to see what was happening. After a moment, Jason was there in time to see Sam turning back to go in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was nothing. Lillie just scraped her knee," Sam sighed.

"Oh," Jason replied, "Are you gonna pick the kids up from school?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to bring them back here."

"Kay," Jason said as he watched Sam get her purse, tell Greenlee she was going to pick up the kids and then walk back over to him.

"I'll walk out with you," Jason said as he put his hand on the small of her back.

Sam sat in her car outside of Melanie's school, thinking about Melanie. Sam had a beautiful 14 year old daughter who was loved dearly by Jason. The little baby that Sam had in her stomach for all those months had grown into a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Sam heard the car door open and she quickly wiped away the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart," she quickly said.

Melanie looked at her mother quizzically, "Mom? You okay? Why were you crying?"

Sam turned her eyes towards the street and answered her daughter's questions, "I'm fine baby girl. I was just thinking about you when you were little and how much you've grown."

Melanie groaned, "Mom. Please stop calling me baby girl and things. I'm to old for that."

Sam sighed, "I know Melanie. I'm sorry."

Within minutes, Sam and Melanie were waiting for Tyler and Lila to get out of school. As Sam saw her younger children coming out of the school, she got out of the car and the two ran towards their mother and gave her a hug. Melanie looked on from the car, remembering when she used to do that and how happy Sam used to be when she'd hug her. Sam walked back to the car with a child on either side of her. She got them settled in the back seat of the car and climbed back in.

After a stop at Dairy Queen, Sam and the kids were back at the daycare center. Lila and Tyler ran inside and hugged Carly as Sam and Melanie walked in together. Before Sam could even set her purse down, Greenlee walked over to her with a screaming baby in her arms, "Will you take this kid? Please! She won't stop crying."

Sam took baby Hope into her arms and walked around the room. Lila and Tyler had gone into the play room with some of the other kids, while Melanie had gone outside to play with some of the toddlers. In just seconds, Hope had calmed down and was curling up next to Sam.

"Sam, Hope's mom was supposed to be here an hour ago. Should I call her or what?" Greenlee asked, concern written all over her face.

Sam's smile fell, this was the first time that a parent had not come back for their child, "Yeah, do that. If you can't get a hold of her, then we'll go from there."

Greenlee nodded as she went to call Hope's mom, Bridget. Five minutes later, she came back into the room with a grim look, "Bridget's phone number's been disconnected."

"Well shit," Sam cursed, "Call the police and see if they can track Bridget Bailey down."

"Sure Sam," Greenlee said as she turned around again to go back to the phone.

Sam walked away towards the nursery and looked into the baby's brown eyes, "Oh baby girl, it's okay. We'll find your mommy."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The police had come and gone. Sam had told them about how Bridget had dropped the little girl off at the center at 7:30 that morning and said she'd be back at 3:00 to pick her up and never showed. When the police had said they'd take the baby and put her in a temporary home, Sam had stepped up and said she'd take care of Hope until Bridget was found. After a lot of persuading, the police finally agreed and left.

"Did you call your dad Melanie?" Sam asked her daughter as she sat on the floor of the play room.

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. He said he'd be down here soon. I didn't tell him about Hope though. Oh and Carly and Greenlee left."

"That's fine," Sam replied, trying to think of how she was going to tell Jason about Hope living with them for a little while.

"Mom? I'm going to go check on Tyler and Lila okay?" Melanie said, looking at her mom, worried about her.

Sam nodded and watched as Melanie gave her a hug and said, "It'll be okay Mom."

"I know Mellie..." Sam trailed off as she saw Jason coming towards her.

Melanie smiled at her father as she left the room to check on her brother and sister. Jason looked at his wife, worried. He had not seen her like this since Melanie had been taken 14 years ago.

"Sam? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

Sam looked into his ocean blue eyes and then back down at the floor, "Jason, I did something that you're probably going to hate me for."

Jason gently lifted her head and looked into her eyes, "I could never ever hate you babe. What did you do?"

"You know that new baby Hope?" Jason nodded and then Sam continued, "Well her mother never came back for her. When Greenlee had tried to call her, the number had been disconnected. So we called the police and they came and took a statement or whatever. Then when they said they'd have to put her in a temporary home, I said I'd take care of her until Bridget was found."

Jason smiled, "Sammie, how could you think I would hate you for wanting to keep Hope safe?"

A tear fell down Sam's cheek as she said, "I'm sorry Jase. It's just that I didn't know if you'd be okay with having another baby in the house. Even if it's only temporary."

"Oh Sam," Jason said as he hugged Sam close to him.

"Mom, can we go home?" Tyler asked as he walked in the playroom with Melanie and Lila not far behind.

Sam looked at Jason and he smiled, "Yeah. Let's go. I just have to get Hope."

Jason stood up and helped Sam up as she walked by everyone and towards the nursery.

Melanie looked at her dad and smiled, "Thanks Dad. Mom was really worried you'd hate her for what she did."

Jason shook his head, "I could never hate your Mother for anything."

He picked Lila up and they all walked out of the room, getting ready to go. Sam came out after a few minutes. Jason saw her carrying a car seat and a diaper bag.

"Hey Jase, I'm going to take my car. Do any of you want to come with me?" Sam asked her kids.

"I do!" Tyler said quickly.

Sam smiled as she said okay and went to her car to get Hope's car seat in. Right after she had the baby in the car, Tyler was behind her, "Mom, can I sit up front?"

She nodded and Tyler cheered as he opened the passenger door and climbed in.

20 minutes later, Jason and Sam had each pulled into the driveway. Jason helped Lila out of the truck as Melanie made her way over to Sam, "Can I help?"

Sam nodded and smiled as she watched Melanie take Hope and the car seat out. She followed Melanie, Hope, Lila and Tyler with Jason beside her.

After they got inside, Jason set the diaper bag he had been carrying on the floor and watched as Sam led a tired Lila and Tyler up the stairs to their bedrooms. After she had made it up the stairs he turned to see Melanie holding Hope and talking to her. "You know what Hope? My mom is really good at the mom thing. She'll take really good care of you until Bridget can be found. And my dad, well, he's great and so much fun. You'll like him. I don't know any kid that doesn't like my parents," Melanie told the baby.

Jason smiled as he made his way towards them, "Can I hold her now?"

Melanie laughed as she gently passed Hope to her dad, "She's an awesome baby Dad."

Jason laughed as he heard a creak on the stairs. Him and Melanie turned to the stairs and saw Sam standing there smiling, "It's been a long time since I last saw you holding a baby Jason."

He laughed again, "I know. I thought I almost forgot how to hold one."

Sam shook her head, smiling. As she sat on the sofa, Hope looked at her and giggled. Sam laughed as Jason gave her Hope, "What do you think is so funny little girl?"

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you about this essay thing I've got to do," Melanie said as her parents looked at her, "I've got to write about my family. This means like I have to know about my relatives and stuff."

Sam's smile quickly fell as her eyes began to fill with tears. She hurriedly gave Hope back to Jason and ran up the stairs. Melanie and Jason heard the bedroom door close, then Melanie turned towards Jason, "What's wrong with Mom?"

"I don't know Mellie," Jason said, looking back at the stairs.

"Hmmm," Melanie said.

Jason looked at Hope and back at Melanie, "Hey, could you hold her for me while I go check on your mother?"

Melanie nodded and smiled as she took Hope from Jason. After Jason made sure that Melanie was okay, he quickly made his way up to his and Sam's bedroom. He knocked softly and when Sam didn't say anything, he turned the doorknob and walked in to see her laying on the bed, sobbing.

He walked over to her and carefully sat beside her and whispered, "Sam? Baby, what's wrong? How come you're crying?"

"Why did her fucking teacher assign that essay? When Melanie said that she had to write about relatives and shit, it made me think of Jonathon and what he did and how I haven't ever told Melanie about him," Sam cried.

"Sam, Jonathon was a disgusting pig. Melanie doesn't ever and I mean ever have to know about him being her biological father," Jason said, trying to comfort her, "She's been okay for 14 years of her life thinking that I'm her dad."

Sam replied, "Jason, she's going to find out someday. Maybe I should tell her the truth. You know, that I was raped by him and that's how she was conceived."

Before Jason could reply, they heard a noise behind them. They both turned around to see Melanie standing there with tears in her eyes. Sam couldn't say anything because Melanie took off to her room, crying.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Melanie ran to her room, with tears streaming down her face. She was a rape child? No, that couldn't be true. A rapist was her father? That definitely could not be true. Jason Morgan was her father. The man who had been in her life for as long as she could remember.

Melanie began to cry. For the first time in a long time, she cried. She had never had a reason to cry for a long time. But this, this was a reason to cry. Melanie curled up next to her big stuffed dog and cried hard. When she heard the knock on her door, she ignored it.

"Please Mellie, please baby let me explain," Sam cried from the other side of the door.

When Melanie didn't say anything, Jason's voice was heard, "Melanie, come on sweetheart, please let us explain."

They heard feet shuffling on the other side of the door and the door unlock. Sam turned to Jason and Jason realized that she wanted to talk to Melanie by herself. He nodded his head, gave Sam a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the other childrens' rooms to make sure they were still asleep.

Sam walked into her daughter's room to see her daughter staring out the window which caused Sam to burst into more tears when she remembered how she did that after Melanie had been taken. She walked over towards Melanie and tried to hold back more tears when she pulled away from Sam's touch.

"Mellie, I'm sorry hunny. I should have told you this sooner," Sam whispered.

Melanie stayed quiet, so Sam continued, "When I was in Pine Valley over 15 years ago with Greenlee, I had met Jonathon. He was Greenlee's brother in law at the time. Well, he was always touching me inappropriately and things, but I chose to ignore it and just didn't tell anyone. But one night when I was at Fusion by myself, cause I always worked late, Jonathon showed up. When I asked him what he needed, he said he forgot something," Sam stopped for a moment to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, "I thought nothing of it and when back to filing some papers, that's when his hand touched my butt. When I went to walk off he grabbed my arm and I went to jerk away he got mad. I called him a name and that got him even more mad. He threw me to the ground and that's when he raped me."

Sam began to cry all over again, the memories from that night had been buried deep inside of her and it was hurting like hell to have to tell Melanie the truth about her biological father.

Melanie cried to but wouldn't allow Sam to hug her. Instead she said, "Get out Sam."

Sam gasped and her eyes filled with more tears as she turned around and slowly walked off, turning around once to look at her daughter. As Sam made her way out of the room, she met Jason on the other side of the door and she sank into his arms and cried hard. When she began to shake violently, Jason picked her up and carried her to their room where he lied her down and reached for his cell phone. He quickly called Carly and Greenlee and told them what was happening and they both said they'd be there within minutes. Jason sat on the bed holding Sam as her body shook harder and harder.

Greenlee and Leo arrived first and they both ran up the stairs to Sam and Jason's room. Greenlee ran over to the bed and began to talk Sam as she to cried, "Sam, it's okay. Melanie will realize that you didn't tell her out of love for her."

Sam didn't say anything, just kept shaking and crying in Jason's arms. Carly and Sonny came up to the room shortly after Leo and Greenlee arrived. Both of them made their way towards Sam and tried to calm her down. As they were all trying to calm Sam down, Leo made his way down to Melanie's room. He looked in to see Melanie on the windowsill, crying.

He walked cautiously into the room and made his way to the girl. As he sat down next to her, she moved closer to him and he hugged her to him as she cried. He didn't say anything for a few minutes then spoke, "Mellie, your mom is so sorry for not telling you."

"She lied to me Leo. Almost 15 years of lies," Melanie whispered, "Dad lied to me too."

"Melanie, your mom did what she thought was best for you. She didn't want you to have to deal with the fact that Jonathon was a pig. Neither did your dad. They love you to much to have to hurt you this way. Please Melanie, go talk to your mom. She is in really bad shape," Leo tried to explain.

Melanie looked up at Leo through tear filled eyes, "What's wrong with mom?"

Leo sighed, "Mel, she's really upset. More than you could ever imagine. Please go talk to her. Tell her you understand why her and your dad did what they did. Melanie, did you ever think about how much this was hurting your mom? She's the one that will always remember that night. You know something though?" Melanie looked at him, "When you were two years old, your mom told all of us that she forgave Jonathon for what he did. She said that she forgave him because you wouldn't have been born and that she loved you more than life and that she wouldn't have been able to meet Jason because she probably wouldn't have come back to Port Charles.

Melanie wiped some of her tears away and stood up off of the window sill as Leo carefully helped her, "I called her Sam"

"Why did you do that?" Leo asked, shocked.

"I was mad at her. I wish I wouldn't have done that now though," Melanie said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Leo stood up beside Melanie as she still held on to his hand and they walked out of her room and down to her parents' room.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Melanie looked into her parents' room and almost burst into tears as she looked at her mother, sobbing and shaking. She looked up at Leo and he nodded, releasing her hand. Greenlee, Sonny and Carly looked up to see Melanie making her way towards the bed. Jason looked up from Sam to see his daughter staring at her mother.

When Melanie was on the side of the bed, she slowly lifted her hand to her mother's bangs and moved them out of the way of her eyes, "Mommy?"

Sam opened her eyes to see her daughter's honey colored eyes looking at her, worried, "I'm so sorry Mellie."

"Momma, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have never said what I did," Melanie said apologetically.

"Oh baby girl," Sam said as she pulled Melanie onto the bed next to her, "It's okay. I love you Melanie. So does your Daddy."

Melanie looked up at her father, "I love you guys too."

Jason smiled at his daughter and as he realized Sam's body wasn't shaking anymore. Leo, Carly, Greenlee and Sonny stood up and kissed Melanie on the forehead as they left.

After a few minutes, Sam whispered into Melanie's ear, "How about some cookie dough ice cream?"

Melanie jumped up and pulled Sam up and out of Jason's arms, "That sounds really good!"

Sam smiled as she stood up and looked back at Jason who was smiling, "Hey Mel, why don't you go and get the ice cream ready and I'll be down soon."

"Okay," Melanie said, as she skipped out of the room like a little girl.

Sam watched her daughter leave and then she turned back to Jason, "Wow. I wonder what Leo said to her."

Jason reached his hand out to grab her hand and he looked into her eyes, "I don't know and I really don't care. As long as she still loves us and as long as you're going to be okay, I'm fine."

Sam bent down and gave Jason a soft kiss. That's as far as it got as they heard a baby start to cry.

"Hope's awake," Sam laughed.

"Perfect timing damn baby," Jason joked.

Sam laughed as she walked out of the room, turning around only to blow Jason a kiss. As she neared the top of the stairs, the crying stopped and she heard Melanie talking to the baby, "Gosh Hope. What a night it's been. I feel so bad for calling Mom Sam...yeah that's her name but not something her daughter calls her. I was just really mad. I mean, to think that my biological father raped her. That's just something that no woman should have to go through. I hope Mom and Dad know I still love them. Anyway, little one, you're probably wanting Mom to come down and take care of you aren't you?" Hope gurgled, "Well, let's go and get her."

As Melanie began walking up the stairs, Sam started walking down. "Oh hi Mom. I think Hope wants you."

Sam laughed as Hope begin to kick when she saw her. She took the baby from Melanie and they walked back downstairs. Melanie got the ice cream as Sam made a bottle for Hope. After Hope was fed, Melanie and Sam sat on the sofa joking around as Hope giggled in the playpen nearby.

After a while, Melanie yawned and then Sam did the same thing. "Well young lady, you better be happy it's Friday night. It's almost midnight. Now get your butt upstairs and go to bed," Sam said.

"Alright mom," Melanie replied as she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, "Where's Hope going to be sleeping?"

Sam looked at the baby and replied, "I'll figure that out in a while. Now you get up to bed."

Melanie smiled as she gave Sam a hug and walked up the stairs, trying to keep from falling asleep right then and there. Sam watched her walk up the stairs and then turned back to Hope who was watching her. Sam laughed as she got up and walked over to the playpen to pick up the baby.

"You know something Hope? Melanie and Lila the best daughters I could ask for. I had to deal with my pregnancy with Melanie by myself. No one was there to help, except for the New York City doctor. After Mellie was born, I came back to Port Charles and met up with Carly and it was Carly who first introduced me to Jason. You know, he's an amazing guy. He's been my rock for over 15 years now," Sam said to the infant as she thought about Jason and how much she loved him.

Sam looked down at Hope and saw she was sleeping. Sam smiled as she held Hope for a little while longer before she lied the baby in the playpen and went up to bed and fell asleep in her beloved husband's arms.


End file.
